1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a central binding for a ski with a mounting support having separated elements and more particularly to a central binding intended to be mounted on a support constituted of several elements which are mounted on a ski.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most central bindings are made in such a manner to be directly mounted on skis with screws.
Embodiments with mounting plates are known. These plates are intended to be mounted on the skis and comprise elements for a quick mounting, for example, openings for bayonets, which are intended to cooperate with corresponding elements mounted under the lower part of the bindings. This concept allows a quick mounting and dismounting of the bindings. The quick dismounting allows one to facilitate the ski maintenance operations which are much easier when the bindings are disassembled. The dismounting of the bindings also allows one to facilitate the transport and the stocking of the skis.
However, the known embodiments of plates for central bindings present several drawbacks, the main one of which is that these plates are made of one piece having a length which is practically equal to the overall length of the binding. These plates are submitted to important efforts, that is they must be made with resistant materials, this implying that these plates are rather rigid. The portion of the ski on which the plate is mounted is therefore made more rigid, there tending to modify the flexion curve of the ski, and thereby presenting the serious drawback of negatively modifying the skiability characteristics.
The plates made of one piece are still presenting same drawback and have a high weight.